eordafandomcom-20200215-history
Forzonan Military
The Wutokratischen Wache (Army) The Forzonan Wutokratischen Wache (WW) strongly emphasises on defense and fighting with fortifications. They are trained to use every bit of cover to their advantage. Meanwhile, their armor is one of the best in Aredia, with their deadly "Krezzugler"-Class Battletank. Due to having an extreme supply of Uranium so close by, they have utilised the bullets so they use depleted Uranium in mass quantities for AP rounds.. Krezzugler tanks also use the same for their armor. Men are instructed to always keep comms with their "Væg-Komm", or local command. It directly recieves orders from the generals who plan out the battle strategies. The army, being the largest force, has the manpower of 710,000 soldiers. Of the military job score requirements, this one requires the least, with a 4 out of 10. Initial Training Forzonan Army training typically happens in the high peaks, where the climates are most brutal. There soldiers are trained to stick out the environment, and to grow fit from it. The Forzonan military death rate is 12% in training as of now. It goes through 3 "Phases", covering different portions. Training after this is usually randomised. # Physical # Protocol # Combat Physical training is the first and most dangerous of the phases. Soldiers are trained in brutal conditions, officers are urged to begin training while it is snowing for best results. The typical first exercise is to jog the whole width of the mountain while carrying roughly 165 pounds on your back at all times. Extra training after this is typically push-ups, climbing, swimming, crunches, and other forms of exercise. This phase typically lasts for 5 months. Protocol training is the stage directly after physical training, and the only one a soldier can be able to "skip" if they already know the information. Soldiers are taught weapon maintenance, equipment usage, and other vital military roles. At the end of this training, soldiers are expected to know ALL of these, getting one wrong ends with having to redo the entire phase again. Luckily, this phase is only roughly 6 weeks. Combat Training is where every bit of previously learned information is reviewed in this. Soldiers are fitted with real trooper armor, and are spread throughout a very specific valley called "Frostbite Gorge", by local miners. 2 camps have been set up at either side, and 2 teams consisting of 25 each are placed on each camp. Soldiers are armed with rounds that resemble tasers, and have 1 week to eliminate the other team. The losing team must do 2 months of physical training for them to try again. The Ozean Truppe (Navy) The Forzonan Ozean Truppe is not one of Forzona's strongest forces. However, if required to fight, the Navy would not be an easy target for invaders. Basic navy training is somewhat similar to the Army's, except there is only 2 phases, instead of the 3rd one, and Protocol training is much, much longer. There are currently 7 types of ships in active duty within the military. The total amount in the Forzonan Navy is 58. The current standing manpower for the Navy is 120,000. This job score requires a 5 out of 10 minimum. Ship Types * The K-57 "Beutegeist", Forzona's primary aircraft carrier. It is most commonly seen patrolling the north border. It trades weaponry for extra jets, capable of carrying a total of 37 Jets each. The amount of these number 2 * The S-06 "Welt Halter". Forzona's supercarrier. Like the Beutegeist, it trades weaponry for aircraft capacity, capable of carrying 115 jets as a grand total. There is only 1 ship in active service with this classification, named the "Lebensende". It is currently commandeered by Großadmiral "Ingwer Suerig" * The B-55 "Sea Brecher". Forzona's active battleship. It currently boasts 56 guns total, and it is known for leading the charge in naval assaults when it comes to Forzonan attacks. A total of 6 is counted in active service * The D-13 "Wellenschneider" Is the current model for Forzonan cruisers. It does not have nearly as many guns as the mighty "Sea Brecher", but is a lot more in number and faster. The current count is 12. * The F-43 "Ozean Schützen" literally translates to "Ocean gunner". As Forzona's most often made destroyer, has its guns especially designed for long-ranged combat, having its weaponry capable of firing 47.4 Kilometers. These destroyers count 14 * The L-16 "Rache" class frigate is one of Forzona's oldest known ships still in service. Notoriously reliable amongst the navy of Forzona, there is nothing overly outstanding about it aside from how easy it is to operate it. It is also the most numerous ship in the navy, with 17 standing ships * The U-44 "Ozean Taucher" is Forzona's active submarine. It boasts 5 torpedo slots that can be fired at a time, however can be converted into a nuclear-missile variant. Its current maximum depth is 57 meters below sea-level. The count is 6 The Himmel Schutz (Airforce) The Forzonan Himmel Schutz is one of the basic divisions, numbering roughly 160,000 active personnel. The training in the air force is considered the easiest, though it is known amongst the military that you must have a good job score to get in, requiring at least a 7 out of 10 due to this nature. Himmel Schutz training only has a tiny portion of it physical. Almost the entirety of the training is protocol. Air types * J-34 "Himmel Flügel" The primary anti-air jet. It can sustain a cruise speed of Mach 1.1 for roughly 49 kilometers. There is roughly 10 anti-aircraft missiles, with dual AP autocannons on its nose. * G-54 "Tod Regen" Forzona's active ground assault jet. It is known for its heavily destructive capabilities when fighting ground forces, though not so much with other aircraft. It is armed with 5 cycled bombs that are mounted with a turning rack. There is a total of 4 HE cannons that are all angled down. * R-67 "Schattenmond", Forzona's top recon/stealth jet. It is equipped with the best stealth capabilities in the Forzonan military. There are 12 light missiles at are designed to take out light vehicles quickly an effectively. It is also equipped with 2 silenced miniguns that are able to quickly take out infantry and light aircraft. * H-11 "Senkrechtstarter", A brand new Forzonan VTOL jet. Its weaponry is a mix of the Himmel Flugel, and the Tod Regen, being a great jet for being launched from carriers, and also able to attack and land at any time. The Uberkorps (Marines) The Uberkorps are the most skilled ground troops on Forzona. They specialise in quick strikes, weakening the enemy before the WW gets there. They are also capable of taking out outposts, but not usually able to hold them. They are required to have a score of 7 out of 10. Extra Training Apart from having the standard training of army personnel, they have an extra phase, "Defender Phase". In this phase they take part in an elite team for heavy security forces during security breaches and such. They are only taken to the heaviest of breaches. They take part of this for roughly 1 and a half months. Category:Military Category:Forzona